warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Industries of War
Very good introduction. KuHB1aM 11:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, i took a look at the other previous RPs and wanted something different, its own thing. Anyone else who adds a Faction I can quite easily add. Did my best to capture each Faction in a light that suits em... anyone that has an issue let me know --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "There is only a single Faction here who would invade another with such methods."- Hahahahaha lol... but true. I also like how you imply that the Order of the Darkest Night has had a hand in the arrival of the Chaos Fleet. --Lither 13:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) When can we post our faction motevations?Vegas adict 16:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I smell war :) Time to start looking for NPC allies... I've got a feeling that, the way it's rolling right now, a possible avenue would be the Order of the Darkest Night tricking the other factions into alliances to form a giant hand to try and bitch-slap the Aegis before they realize that the Order is really the enemy. KuHB1aM 19:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Btw, along with what Vegas said... can we post up a brief summary of our faction's goals and motivations? KuHB1aM 19:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Is the Darkest Night really the enemy? Chaos rewards all men equal. The dark is generous... --Lither 01:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Thanks for the idea, KuHB1aM! --Lither 01:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah go for it, helps to be prepared --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:51, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we put in quotes under the Faction Synopsis? --Lither 06:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont think quotes will really be necessary, they dont add anything to the story --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Lither you bastard! :) Now I have to deal with the other factions at the same time... KuHB1aM 11:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a compliment to my sneaky, underhanded way with Algernon and the Order of the Darkest Night. --Lither 06:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll make sure my military is ready for the coming war. There's gonna be asplosions of major proportions. KuHB1aM 13:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My military is always ready. I'm going to have a lot of fun in this war. --Lither 00:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The feeling is mutual. KuHB1aM 01:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting the feeling the Aegis Infernae and the Order of the Darkest Night are going to do little else than find ways to destroy each other... --Lither 01:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And meanwhile the forces of chaos come in to mop up the remainder.... ah... politics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I don't like politics. Or Chaos Fleets. --Lither 06:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling your right, Lither... *Goes back to working on bio-weapon* KuHB1aM 19:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You know who makes good bioweapons? Nurgle. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::And you know who is working with Chaos? --Lither 21:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Me for one, but I don't think that's applicable for this particular RP. :P //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not unless you make a last minute Faction. Ah, well, there always is Algernon --Lither 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Nurgle does make good bio-weapons. I'm still trying to decide between flesh-eating zombies or something more plausible and original. KuHB1aM 21:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I like flesh-eating zombies. My idea isn't exactly plausible, either, but it can work due to how random Chaos is. --Lither 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::There was a Nurgle Zombie Plague. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:50, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, on the shrine-world of Kathur I think as well as other places. I like flesh-eating zombies as well, Lither. I think that's what I'll do. I can turn Daine into Resident Evil 40k! :Excellent. This may turn into a battle between rival warbands. --Lither 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. Maybe I'll add a version of Mustard Gas into the mix... oh the possibilities. First I virus bomb my enemys with zombie plague, then I bomb them with nerve gas. This will be fun. KuHB1aM 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, especially because the loyalty of the Outsiders on Daine have given them a near-immunity to most kinds of poisons. --Lither 22:00, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hint hint Lither: have your soldiers carry wind machines into battle! Turn his weapons against him! //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Or send hordes of Daemons, specifically Plaguebeares, which I have been considering. --Lither 22:04, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's only about twenty Outsiders on the planet, and they can be taken care of through conventional means. I could quite possibly bomb other unsuspecting factions as well (in fact, no one knows yet because it hasn't been revealed yet inside the RP) and lead them towards Darkest Night territory. But still, I got a feeling I'm gonna be fighting wind machines and zombies on my own turf. KuHB1aM 22:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no. You aren't going to be fighting wind machines and zombies on your own turf. You are going to be fighting a lot more than those 20 Outsiders you spoke of. Plus Daemons. Enough said about my plans. --Lither 22:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm ordering the Cyclonic Torpedos now. Orbital Virus Bombs are out of stock . . . wonder if they have any deals on Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedos . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Junius bought all the Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedoes and the Orbital Virus Bombs for when Algernon last showed up. --Lither 22:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Meh, we'll see how long your daemons last. That Keep of yours will be Zombie/Nerve Gas Central before long. Won't be nobody left to relish in the glory. KuHB1aM 22:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Someone call for a Daemon? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no thank you please. KuHB1aM 22:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Shield Generator? Outsiders psionically blowing the gas away? Automated Heavy Bolters? Great Unclean Ones? We'll see who is left standing. And that is a yes to Zarkhol, Run4. I might also try and bring along a certain member of the Black Legion, if you don't mind. --Lither 22:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) You can't stay inside the Keep forever. No fortress can defended forever either. And NoFury explicitly said no space marines; I'd ask permission for that and it isn't good sport to bring them in. KuHB1aM 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Ask NoFury about it first. He said no Space Marines in the description on his page. I'm pretty sure a planet-busting Bloodthirster would fall into a similar category. I've got another character I'd like to bring in, if NoFury got that email. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I was joking about those. My real plans are far more subtle and evil. --Lither 22:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The character has to be Harlan, unless you haven't created the character in mind yet. On a sidenote, maybe I'll bomb the ocean with a special strain and turn everything into zombie fish... lol jk. KuHB1aM 22:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good catch. It was down to him or another character who I haven't even started. The one mentioned above. Nasty piece of work. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::He can't be nastier than Algernon He has tortured and excecuted 14,500 people for saying offensive things about him, and it hasn't even crossed his mind as to why no-one has ever said anything nice. --Lither 22:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Interesting... KuHB1aM 22:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) No Space Marines. Daemons such as Bloodthirsters, Great Unclean Ones, Soul Grinders, Daemon Princes etc.. would fall into a similar category. This RP is designed so people create something that is forced to: *Fight an enemy that is stronger cause they will have Chaos Space Marines. *Fight at impossible odds cause they will have superior numbers and firepower. Run4 i didnt get the email but if what im thinking is what ur gonna do with ur characters go for it. I can trust you to not go Superman. Its kinda funny coz im surprised nobody has claimed the Ecclesiarchy yet, that gives access to the only allowable Power Armour coz they arent Space Marines, Sisters of Battle (not in crazy numbers). Naturally theyre not available to Lither due to his allegiances, myself coz ive already got the Arbites. Probably close it of to Kuh now as well due to the mass amounts of military hes got already. Im not going to release the most vital piece of information about the RP till it begins... to put it simply tho, the Bigger they are the Harder they fall --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:11, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I have been thinking of whipping up members of the Redemptionist cult (if they exist on this planet) and using them to target... various people. --Lither 03:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: So, in a way, I am using the Ecclesiarchy. --Lither 04:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Without a doubt you wont be able to use them Lither, for a couple reasons. The Outsiders are Psykers and Heretics, the kind that those of the Redemption Cult hunt. Redemptionists usually target hive worlds, a population of 19 million on an industrial world would not be a target. A fation orientated world is not a suitable place for redemptionists as they would have to be a part of a faction to not stand out, that is not their way --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, if they target Hive Worlds I won't be able to use them. Back to the sacrifical victims, then. Maybey I'll be able to summon something other than a Nurgling this time. --Lither 04:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Or are there other Cults on this world that would become a part of the Outsiders cult? --Lither 04:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Chaos cults look towards strong leaders and Daemon patrons, generally the latter. The other Chaos cults on the world (coz there are some, a little surprise for the RP) would most likely be drawing the Chaos Fleet. There may be some that swear allegiance to the Outsiders as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Most worlds have a Chaos cult on them. I was hoping there would be more than one. The Outsiders could give them protection while the Chaos Fleet arrives, which would probably be why they would side with the Outsiders in the first place. Sound probable? If so, I'll use it in the RP. --Lither 06:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I doubt theyd be too concerned with protection, Chaos worshippers trust in their gods for that. But if they can find a strong ally they'll be more than happy to join up with em --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. Would I be allowed to summon a Lesser Daemon which would gain some of the Cults allegiance as well as the Outsiders being a strong allly? --Lither 06:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) a lesser daemon is something such as a Bloodletter or Plaguebearer, is that what you mean? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, basically, they are the "rank and file" daemons. Not particularly strong by themselves or particularly hard to kill. --Lither 06:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) thats no problem at all, they can die by a bolt, laser or sword just like any other corporeal creature --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:02, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's debatable... ;P. Seriously, though, "Lesser Daemon" can include Nurglings, and we all know how puny they are. --Lither 07:07, March 30, 2010 (UTC) they die quite easily, its just when you come up against one of those damned Great Unclean Ones with their bloody 13 wounds it gets annoying, lesser daemons consist of bloodletters, daemonettes, plaguebearers, flamers, nurglings, horrors, fiends and furies, pretty much troop choices and a couple of the elites and fast attack --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think Fiends and Furies are Daemonic Beasts, but it is quite annoying to just fight plaguebeares anyway with their infuriating T 5 and an invulnerable save. --Lither 07:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Im classifying those particular beasts as lesser daemons for this, yeah they can be a bitch altho my land raider crusader and Assault Terminators made quick work of a unit of those last time i played a Daemon player... Then his great unclean one carved a path down the center of my Marines --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Lucky... not about the Great Unclean One, but about killing the Plaguebearers. Last game against Chaos Daemons, I charged a unit of Plaguebearers with a 10 unit Wych Squad and spent the rest of the game killing one of them each turn. --Lither 07:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Lighting Claws, combined with their 2+ save worked. After a few lucky rolls to hit and being able to reroll to wound they were carved up in three turns, survived the remaining turn and took down a few bloodletters as well --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I found with Space Marines that anything that takes away their toughness advantage. Before I switched to DE, my Terminator Squad could take out quite a few. Power Fists and a Cyclone Missile Launcher made their higher toughness count for nothing. --Lither 07:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) indeed, not having as much numbers as every other army means we gotta remove the advantages they have... altho i find that a tonne of firepower does just as well..., totally of topic but yeh --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Back on topic, I definitely will enjoy writing about a cute, animated pus-ball that won't leave Algernon alone. --Lither 07:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You know what's great for killing most Greater Daemons? Bloodthirsters. Failing that, keep some Grey Knights or Nightbringer handy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Going back to the Ecclesiarchy discussion, your right. I wouldn't need them anyway; I control the largest military by a wide margin. Plus I've got a shit load of mercenaries that bolsrer the regular compliment of Legion soldiers. The way I see it, based on what you've revealed, some of our proclaimed enemies (such as Lither and myself) could quite possibly end up banding together for a short time to combat the greater threat. Then of course, we'd go back to shooting the shit out of each other. KuHB1aM 19:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The PDF shouldn't be controlled by any one faction; to do so would be unfair to other people. Plus I'd still kick their ass to the curb :P But to reinforce a different point, factions should have weaknesses. I've gone with the military-martial theme, but I still have major weaknesses. AKA, the corruptibility of my commander, lack of naval forces, the corruptibility of my merc forces, etc. Not seeing a whole lot of proclaimed weaknesses anywhere. KuHB1aM 20:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: On a side-note, to have both of those organizations would be over-kill. KuHB1aM 20:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Although at the same time the allies are still enemies, they make a pact to fight the greater evil in times of peril. I'm not saying it will happen, just that it is a possibility. KuHB1aM 21:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You might have the largest military, but we have the best-equipped military. And the Outsiders. Never forget about them. --Lither 23:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Pish posh, well equipped doesn't equate to well trained :P. We'll blow that Skyterror thing-a-ma-bob out of the water and strafe your outcasters into the ground. KuHB1aM 23:20, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You try and strafe Algy, and next thing you know there's a Nurgling in the cockpit inside the pilot eating all the vital organs. Or you just fall out of the sky. --Lither 23:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's always the kamikaze option. KuHB1aM 23:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybey, but do you want to lose a Valkyrie? --Lither 00:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Who said I was going to use a Valkyrie? KuHB1aM 00:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) What else do you have that carries a heap of explosives and moves fast enough not to be destroyed halfway there? --Lither 00:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I can come up with something, I assure you... KuHB1aM 00:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It better be heavy, too, or Algy and the Outsiders are just going to throw it back. --Lither 00:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll make sure it's heavy enough... KuHB1aM 02:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Why do I get a sinking feeling when I hear that? --Lither 02:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) You should have, don't worry about it. KuHB1aM 12:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Like Kuh said, best equipped doesnt always mean the best military. Id personally say the Order of the Green Talon are the best equipped with their own created gear, but the downside is that they are majority conscripts who only serve a term as soldiers. The Scythe would be the most devastating due to their control in orbit, while the Aegis would be the most formidable as a cohesive fighting unit. But each group will have serious downsides. Initial casualties will hit Seer hard due to being the first line of defense, while all it takes is a quarrel between the rulers of Aegis Infernae for a civil war to spark. The Darkest Night would have just as much trouble trusting each other as anyone else, such is the way of chaos, and there would always be another looking to take control... that would be Lithers greatest weakness... And dont go saying theyre entirely loyal, blah, blah, blah coz that wont fly. Chaos worshippers are always looking to be the best and strongest, even amongst themselves. If seer wanted to swap to the Ecclesiarchy instead of PDF that would prob be fine, after all the PDF wouldnt be entirely based within the Society of the Scythe realm anyway and could easily become a part of everyone. It would be spread across the continent, manning batteries and maintaining vital points in case of attack. Even if it were entirely under the sway of a single faction it would be useless as an attacking force. Thats pretty much why I havent spoken up about it till now. In all honesty, having sole control of the PDF is prob more of a downside and a challenge than a good thing, it will create a more interesting story for Seer to write due to the attacks his forces will suffer. --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 16:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) True enough... the Aegis could quite possibly undergo a ruling caste purge sometime in the future... KuHB1aM 19:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have no intention about writing that the Order of the Darkest Night is completely loyal. I want to put a failed assassination attempt in most posts concerning Algy. --Lither 03:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So im not thinking anything anyone has put together is any much of an issue, when the RP plays out everything will become clear... altho i have decided we wont start until Snakes is done... we tend to start RPs early but this one we wont be coz i wanna finish snakes --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have no problem with anyone making an especially large or well-equipped military. Khorne rewards battle prowess. The more soldiers or the better equipped soldiers are that the Darkest Night kills... --Lither 05:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC)